homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615 - Teasing Check In
abradantCombatant AC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:15 -- 09:15 AC: hey aa_sh you around. 09:15 AT: yea 09:15 AT: waiting for a handle to light up 09:16 AC: r_ght 09:16 AC: just wanted to l_ke 09:16 AC: catch up _ guess 09:16 AC: see how you're uh, do_ng 09:16 AT: well if youve been talking to lorrea you kinda know 09:16 AT: but im 09:16 AT: okay 09:16 AC: yeah _'ve been uh 09:16 AC: l_ke 09:16 AC: talk_ng to lorrea 09:17 AC: a lot lately. but l_ke don't 09:17 AC: worry about that 09:17 AT: serios managed to prototype my lusus so im kinda upbeat right now :) 09:17 AT: and oh? 09:17 AT: about what? 09:17 AC: yyyy'know, th_ngs and stuff. just try_ng to l_ke. talk to her. 09:17 AC: th_ngs l_ke that. 09:18 AT: kinda squinting at the screen but i thought you guys were talking fine 09:18 AT: where's the try coming from? 09:19 AC: yeah we're talk_ng f_ne _t's l_ke 09:19 AC: feel_ngs and junk 09:30 AT: sorry libby called me but uh 09:30 AT: i thought u guys were an item? thought thatd be easy 09:30 AC: _t's cool man don't worry about _t. tell her _ sa_d hey. 09:31 AT: sure! 09:32 AC: and uh 09:32 AC: purely hypothet_cally 09:32 AC: do you th_nk me and lorrea could be l_ke, an _tem 09:33 AT: uuuh well considering i thought you were 09:33 AT: yea 09:33 AT: i mean im kinda confused 09:33 AT: rn 09:34 AT: because u seem rlly forward with flirting so 09:34 AT: whats up 09:34 AC: _ wouldn't worry about _t man. _'m forward w_th fl_rt_ng _ guess but _'m bad w_th l_ke. 09:34 AC: y'know _t _sn't _mportant. 09:35 AC: how's the whole med_um th_ng treat_ng you. 09:35 AT: uuuh libby sends her love but 09:36 AC: aw sh_t that's cute 09:36 AT: this seems rlly off for u are you sure? 09:36 AT: there u r 09:37 AC: yeah! _'m sorry _'m super off. _'m at lorrea's and l_ke. super nervous, man. 09:38 AT: oh are you?? 09:38 AT: huh... 09:38 AC: yeah _ mean _ can fl_rt but l_ke _ can't actually. make a move, y'know. 09:40 AT: idk i mean like 09:40 AT: flirting is kinda making a move i thought? 09:43 AC: k_nda l_ke _t but _t's not a super bold move. _ mean _ do _t casually all the t_me _ blackfl_rt constantly. 09:44 AT: yea i noticed that 09:44 AC: k______________nda hard not to _ guess tbh. 09:44 AC: but l_ke. anyway. 09:45 AC: there's probably other stuff on your m_nd and sh_t _ just wanted to make sure you're alr_ght. 09:45 AT: im fine for now nyarla's come up... again 09:45 AT: and hassling 09:46 AC: that's not surpr_s_ng. 09:46 AC: _ mean _'m l_ke watch_ng th_s stuff. 09:47 AT: guess i dont have to explain then 09:47 AC: _ th_nk he's out of h_s m_nd and way out of l_ne but maybe los_ng your sh_t, pretend_ng to be a competent conman, and fall_ng for every tr_ck _n the book. 09:47 AC: maybe that's just a normal troll th_ng! and _'m the we_rd one. 09:51 AT: no uh 09:52 AT: i kinda get what hes feeling 09:52 AT: it happened to me uh 09:52 AT: when i found out about my ancestor 09:53 AC: alr_ght buncha crazy people 09:53 AC: must be a. troll th_ng. 09:53 AC: normal troll th_ng. 09:54 AT: pfft 09:54 AT: i think its a try to leadership thing 09:54 AT: and then fail and have to swallow that huge fucking pride 09:54 AT: that doesnt go down well 09:57 AT: if u havent noticed hes refusing to swallow it and getting his ass kicked 09:57 AC: well he's. k_nd of an _d_ot. 09:57 AT: i feel like if were gonna keep talking about putting scarlet on speaker we need to start pointing some of that blame at me 09:57 AT: because i was there 09:57 AT: that was athing 09:57 AT: i thought i couldnt be affected 09:58 AC: _ don't even know or care what th_s whole uberdrama w_th scarlet _s. 09:58 AC: _ just know _t's dumb and everyone should know better than to walk r_ght _nto more tw_nk plots. 10:02 AT: yes well we walked into it and now theres a video of her and my matesprit im still fuming about 10:02 AT: thus why im waiting for her handle 10:10 AC: hah. 10:10 AC: that's. awful. 10:12 AT: yea 10:21 AC: and. we_rd. 10:22 AT: mmmmmmm imagine coming out of mind control to be able to think on it 10:27 AC: yeah that sounds a m_ll_on t_mes worse. 10:30 AT: mm 10:31 AT: i will not be sorry if i ever die and end up as my dreamself for the rest the game 10:31 AC: really? 10:32 AT: yes 10:32 AT: what do you think we were doing cara 10:32 AT: having a tea party 10:34 AC: _ f_gured you were e_ther bang_ng, angst_ng, or gett_ng tortured. 10:34 AT: you had it right the first time 10:35 AT: one bath wasnt enough tbh 10:35 AT: i feel a little better after swimming through the water still in serios's hive but 10:37 AC: that's gross af dude. 10:37 AC: you banged a tw_nk? 10:38 AT: yes :| 10:38 AT: and took a video of my matesprit and her first 10:38 AT: THEN i banged a twink 10:39 AC: nobody _n th_s sess_on has any sense. 10:39 AT: ... 10:39 AT: i didnt do it because i wanted to cara 10:40 AC: that's st_ll a l_ttle fucky. 10:40 AT: ooohboy you don't say 10:40 AT: :| 10:40 AC: _ mean 10:40 AC: f_gurat_vely 10:40 AC: but l_ke 10:41 AC: l_terally that's some ser_ous sh_t. _t took the tw_nks l_ke a day or two to get you guys bang_ng and v_deo tap_ng _t. 10:41 AT: idk if u cant see me on the screen i am rubbing the bridge of my nose 10:41 AT: would you like to try mind control? 10:41 AT: ive had a taste twice 10:42 AC: no _ wouldn't that's why _ stay out of th_s sh_t. 10:42 AT: you're pretty involved with libby cara 10:42 AC: yeah, and? 10:42 AT: she is a twink 10:42 AT: serios is her matesprit 10:42 AC: _ know. 10:42 AT: i feel like you're forgetting that 10:43 AT: mm 10:43 AC: a-and? 10:43 AC: what's that got to do w_th anyth_ng. 10:43 AT: she's still reading my logs 10:43 AT: "that's gross as fuck dude. you banged a tw_nk?" 10:43 AT: hows that gonna come across to her 10:44 AC: probably f_ne? _ don't th_nk tw_nks are gross. _'m look_ng at l_bby r_ght now, she's cute as sh_t. 10:44 AC: _'d p_nch those cheeks affect_onately all day long. 10:45 AT: mmmmmmmmmmm 10:45 AC: _ th_nk m_nd control v_deo pa_l_ng _s fuck_ng d_sgust_ng and _ know you're not about to tell me you had a super pos_t_ve exper_ence w_th _t. 10:48 AT: yes 10:48 AT: it is 10:48 AT: and its not an experience i chose to do myself 10:50 AC: how d_d you guys even end up there. you were pretty damn adamant that _ never talk to scarlet and somehow she got you, too? 10:50 AT: because we stupid enough to put her on speaker phone 10:50 AT: and with how tech savvy these guys 10:50 AT: it PROBABLY wouldnt even have MATTERED 10:50 AT: if we didnt answer 10:51 AT: because she wouldve just FORCED IT 10:51 AT: there is a reason i am waiting for her and its because i want 10:51 AT: to know 10:51 AT: WHY 10:54 AC: why she d_d _t? 11:39 AT: yes 11:39 AT: id like to know why as soon as she woke up she starts this shit 11:42 AC: because she's _nsane. 11:42 AT: i doubt that 11:42 AT: well 11:42 AT: maybe but i think 11:42 AC: really 11:42 AT: theres something else 11:42 AT: i dont think vigil is under her control and that fear i saw was real 11:42 AC: holy sh_t aa_sha you doubt that somebody who _mmeda_tely wakes up and dec_des "_ desperately need to seduce two trolls" _sn't a l_ttle b_t out of the_r m_nd 11:43 AT: ugh idk 11:43 AT: im probably just making excuses 11:43 AT: because id like there to be a reason 11:45 AC: somet_mes people are just assholes. 11:47 AT: i really 11:47 AT: need there to be a reason 01:05 AT: did u get busy with lorrea or what 01:10 AC: WHAT 01:10 AC: DUDE 01:10 AC: AA_SHA 01:10 AC: NOT COOL 01:10 AT: what 01:10 AT: im just asking a question 01:10 AT: is that 01:10 AT: so wrong :3c 01:11 AC: aa_sha 01:11 AC: bruh 01:11 AC: "ay cara u busy gett_n ur bulge wet lmao" 01:11 AT: LMAO 01:11 AT: i mean 01:12 AT: you could've taken it just as hey did you get distracted chatting with lorrea or something 01:12 AT: but oh 01:12 AT: oh i see where you went 01:12 AC: get 01:12 AC: get busy 01:12 AC: fuck 01:12 AC: fuck_ng 01:12 AC: fuck you 01:12 AT: ' ,:3c 01:12 AT: hehe 01:12 AC: no get your eyebrows and your l_ttle k_tten collar emote th_ng outta here 01:13 AT: psh thats a chinhand 01:13 AT: c for chinhand 01:13 AT: , ':3c 01:14 AC: _'ll handle your ch_n 01:15 AT: r the threats coming out now 01:15 AT: is thats what happening 01:15 AC: yeah what of _t 01:15 AC: you wanna go he_ress 01:15 AC: what're you gonna do command all three trolls to come cry at me 01:16 AT: i would be offended if i hadnt accepted the empress title yet 01:16 AT: what three trolls 01:16 AT: all the trolls i can talk to would laugh at me 01:16 AT: maybe not varani but 01:16 AC: the only three trolls left al_______ve 01:16 AT: wtf cara there's more of us than that u punk 01:17 AC: okay, okay. four. 01:17 AC: _nclud_ng you. 01:17 AT: whatre u getting at 01:18 AC: _'m gett_n at ur lack of game, qurl 01:18 AT: what lack of game i have plenty of game 01:20 AC: that sounds l_ke the response of someone who has no game 01:21 AC: _ bet you're ch_ll_ng _n ser_os's h_ve wh_le he's gett_n some 01:21 AT: ... >:( 01:21 AC: LMAO 01:21 AC: CALLED _T 01:22 AT: i am pretty sure they are not!!! i kno serios!!! 01:22 AC: uh huh. 01:22 AC: u h h u h. 01:22 AC: _ bet they told you to hang out a l_ttle b_t outs_de the h_ve. 01:23 AT: no they told me to go in the flooded parts 01:23 AT: well serios told me 01:23 AT: he was blushing alot 01:23 AT: ..... 01:23 AT: >:( 01:23 AC: HAHAHAHAHA 01:23 AC: FUCK 01:23 AC: HOLY SH_T 01:23 AC: they're go_ng at _t so hard they needed to put you underwater so you couldn't hea 01:23 AC: r 01:23 AT: no D:< 01:24 AC: you poor fuck_ng th_ng lmao 01:24 AT: w/e 01:25 AT: the only person i want to w/ is nyarla and im still... not over the other thing so even that option is closed and the other flush crush.... 01:25 AT: mm 01:25 AC: awwww 01:25 AC: the empress can't get bw'd 01:25 AT: >:( 01:26 AC: what d_d l_bby call you? a bulgeholder? 01:27 AC: how the m_ghty've fallen, bro. 01:27 AT: ... if it makes you feel better i pretty much was for about 3 hours 01:27 AT: scaarlet is very possessive 01:28 AC: AHAHAHA 01:28 AC: that makes me feel bad but l_ke 01:28 AC: _'m st_ll gonna laugh 01:28 AT: pff i figured 01:28 AC: sucks to suck, l_terally 01:29 AT: mmmmmmmm 01:29 AC: empress bw _s mmmmm'_n mad 01:31 AT: yea well go with that sure 01:32 AC: but to answer your quest_on 01:32 AC: no _ am not gett_ng busy w_th lorrea 01:33 AT: u sure were distracted for a bit there 01:37 AC: _'m totally sure 01:37 AC: there'll be no candy red all up _n her h_ve ton_ght, no s_r 01:37 AC: that accolade belongs to ser_os 01:39 AT: pfft yea okay 01:40 AT: can we stop talking about serios and. that. 01:40 AC: f_____ne, f_ne. 01:40 AC: what would you PREFER we talk about 01:40 AC: oh empress, my empress 01:40 AT: shruuuug 01:40 AT: idk and i feel like ur just poking fun at me now 01:40 AC: well 01:41 AC: yeah 01:41 AC: my b 01:42 AT: sorry im not up for the tease aaisha train today 01:42 AT: we already kno im bad at blackflirting so 01:42 AC: you put up w_th _t for long enough 01:42 AT: ... that sounds a lot meaner than i mean it 01:43 AC: dude _t's coo 01:43 AC: l 01:43 AT: is that an i or an l 01:45 AC: what do you th_nk 01:45 AT: idk i and l look a lot alike l probably 01:46 AC: _ 01:46 AT: ... 01:46 AT: damnit 01:46 AC: f'rreall? 01:46 AT: yes 01:51 AC: _'m not even mad 01:51 AC: just 01:51 AC: depressed 01:51 AT: sorry 01:55 AC: _t's cool 01:55 AC: not your fault 01:57 AT: sighing irl 01:58 AT: everything is dumb 01:58 AC: same 02:09 AT: anyways 02:09 AT: ill leave u and lorrea 02:09 AT: alone 02:10 AT: thanks for... trolling me 02:10 AC: why? 02:10 AT: why what 02:10 AC: why the uh 02:10 AC: thanks 02:11 AT: uuh idk just 02:11 AT: i guess thanks for checking in? up? idk 02:11 AT: i didnt want to imply anything 02:12 AC: oh 02:12 AC: r_ght 02:12 AC: sorry bro _'m parano_d 02:12 AC: thanks for l_sten_ng 02:12 AC: _'m gonna go back to SW_MM_N _N JADE 02:12 AT: uuh idk what about but sure no problem 02:13 AT: pfft have fun 02:14 AT: byye -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 02:14 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx